A Series of Harry Events
by artemisian
Summary: A series of assorted Harry-centric drabbles. Ch. 1: A chance meeting between Elijah and Harry has the Original mistaking Harry for his long dead brother, Henrik. But is it really a mistake?


Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

><p>Summary: A series of assorted Harry-centric drabbles.<p>

* * *

><p>So ... I got this idea from a review Ash &amp; Dust that asked if Harry was going to be the reincarnation of Henrik as well as Harry Salvatore. The answer is no, but I began thinking more about that concept and how I could sort of make it a little different than Ash &amp; Dust. I do sort of think having two reincarnation fics for the same crossover would be a bit much, but I kinda feel in love with this idea.<p>

This entire fic collection isn't just going to be about this specific concept though - it's simply a gathering of all my loose ended fanfic that I don't really know what to do with but I have inspiration for anyway. These will _all_ be Harry centric and will either be slash or gen, depending on the chapter. **People can leave requests! But I am not obligated to do them. _If I get enough positive feedback for a chapter/concept, I might turn it into a fic, depending on if I have enough inspiration for it._**

Warnings: None.

* * *

><p>HP x TVD crossover.<p>

A chance meeting between Elijah and Harry has the Original mistaking Harry for his long dead brother, Henrik. But is it really a mistake?

* * *

><p>"... Henrik?"<p>

Although it wasn't his name being called, the grief-stricken tone has him stopping in his tracks, even as the name itself resonates deep inside himself, stirring up vague memories and images, even as he's very sure he's never heard the name before in his _life_.

Harry turns around slowly, noting absently that there's barely any people out this late at night and those that were weren't paying attention to him or the man who called out that strangely familiar name.

"That's ... not my name –" Harry says it hesitantly because despite all odds that name does feel like his own, and the conflicting feelings of him both trying to deny and respond to the name have his head spinning.

Once he's fully turned around, he's able to get his first look at the man who called out that name so despondently, and distantly he wonders just _why_ short-trimmed hair looks so wrong on the other man. When Harry's words sink in and when Harry shows no recognition upon viewing the man's face the man expression, which had been so hopeful and heartbroken, immediately falls. Somehow that expression makes something inside his chest ache and Harry flinches, immediately scrambling for something else to say.

"I-I'm Harry. I'm _so_ sorry - I don't know why I turned around, were you looking for someone?" His cheeks heat up almost instantaneously when he realizes that maybe the man hadn't been calling out to him – and perhaps he'd just prematurely responded to that _name_ that had sounded so familiar when the man was instead calling out to someone else.

The other man tries to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace and for one absurd moment, Harry's overcome with the urge to push the man's cheek's together to get rid of the unsightly expression and perhaps even make him laugh. Just as Harry finishes pushing down that urge because he's _sure_ that wouldn't go over well, the other man begins to speak.

"No, no. It's fine. I was … merely reminiscing. You remind me of someone I once knew. I am El–"

"—ijah." Harry interrupts, the name rushing unbidden from his lips. Just as he opens his mouth to apologize for interrupting so rudely, he sways on his feet, suddenly very dizzy. "Elijah …?" He calls out once more in a voice he can barely recognize as his, as it sounds much younger and very confused.

The images that had initially come to him the first time the other man – Elijah – called out that name become brighter and brighter behind his eyelids, even as his vision grays and starts to go black around the edges.

He sways once more and he would've fallen to the ground if Elijah hadn't darted forward to catch Harry in his arms. When Elijah inadvertently brushes his fingers against the exposed nape of Harry's neck, the onslaught of images becomes worse and worse and worse, strange scenarios playing out in the forefront of Harry's mind that somehow feel like _his_ memories. Which is _impossible_ because they feature people Harry is sure he's never before seen in his life.

"Hen – Harry? Harry ar –"

Harry doesn't get to hear the rest of what Elijah begins to say, because in that instant everything goes black and he's dragged into an odd memory.

* * *

><p>I might do a few follow up drabbles for this concept, but who knows. I honestly really like the idea of Harry = Henrik, so I might do more with it. I also have like a dozen other HP x TVD ideas, so I'm going to try to get writing those too. And ... also get to writing for my other fics.<p>

I'm arotemis over on tumblr! A link is on my profile, so you should follow me if you want to see more ridiculousness.

Review if you like! Tell me if you like the concept, etc.


End file.
